“Smart cards” as they are known, physically resemble the now ubiquitous credit cards but their similarities end there. These credit-card replacements are described in the literature. By way of example, they are described in an article appearing on page 47 of the February 1997 edition of the IEEE Spectrum magazine which is entitled “In Your Pocket Smartcards” by Carol Hovenga Fancher.
While smart cards physically resemble credit cards, smart cards are far more powerful in that they have one or more microcontrollers embedded in them which manage access to, and storage of, sensitive data that is actually stored in memory devices on the smart card. Data that might be stored in a smart card includes bank account numbers, personal data as well as a complete medical history, or the electronic equivalent of currency. Smart cards are widely used in Europe and are expected to eventually replace the library of cards most people carry and which include credit cards, phone cards, transit passes, frequent flyer cards, car rental cards and social security card.
Credit cards on the other hand, as well as debit cards and “ATM” (automatic teller machine) cards are mere sheets of plastic that are embossed with a series of numbers and letters that represent either the card number or an account number. A strip of magnetized material that is typically attached to one side of the card is programmed (magnetized) with a limited amount of data, typically the same number that is embossed on the card. When the card is “swiped” through a reader, information programmed into the magnetic strip is read.
While the security systems employed with smart cards is quite robust, losing a smart card might be considered to be roughly the equivalent of losing a wallet or purse—filled with money. Accordingly, for those who use a smart card and who want the highest possible security there will always exist the need for additional security measures.